Tohru's Lithium
by LadyKagome215
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are both dead..Akito has some plans left over for poor Tohru..What are they? Could she allow love in? Who is Hiraku? Please no flames yet


Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket or Lithium...I couldn't even begin to own them...

(A/n: its been a while, but I'm trying new ideas here and there...I hope you guys like it thus far)

_Lithium - don't want lock me up inside_

She swayed slightly, holding the bottle in front of her. He tried to help to her bedroom with no intention of harming her in anyway. He decided to take the bottle away from her, but she wouldn't let go.

_Lithium - don't want to forget how it feels without_

"Don't leave me. Don't take it away from me," she cried, tears starting the run down her face.

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"It was my fault. They wouldn't be dead if I hadn't been so careless," she answered, sobbing hard.

"Why not move on?" She was silent

_Lithium - i want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

He laid her in her bed as she passed out. He shook his head and looked at the photos on her bedside stand. Two men smiled in one, one with silver hair and the other with orange. Her mother was laughing in another. Three young women posed in a third. Her and her friends. Poor little Tohru. Every time she found someone to care about, they died somehow. Hatori watched her. She had been in the middle of battle for her hand in marriage, having only just graduated.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

Tohru cried in her sleep. The dreams only made life worst and very little was comforting. She only drank like that twice a week, on Sunday and Friday. The days Yuki and Kyo Sohma died.

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

Tohru awoke in a cold sweat. "How could you leave me?" she cried into the dark room. No one answered as usual. "Yuki, Kyo, you guys I love you. I wish you would return." She felt so empty and alone. The ones she cared about helped hide, perhaps even close, the emptiness within her. Tohru cried herself back to sleep.

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

Akito listened at Hatori explained Tohru's condition. Tohru was a pawn in his grand plan, but she also slightly damaged it. A remarkable woman she was. She will be very proud in his new plan which of course was under construction.

"Sir, she is severely depressed. What should I do? If I can get her to stop with the alcohol and to pick up a therapy, I could put her on anti-depressants," Hatori concluded.

"Hatori, tell the family to hide the saki or any other alcoholic substance. She may only drink healthily on the days she commonly drinks. Tell her I said to take up some sort of art. She knows what happened when no one listens to me," Akito ordered. Hatori nodded, bowed slightly, and left to find Tohru.

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

She was found in the side garden. Hatori came behind her and put his arms around her. It was a small embrace to allow her to know someone was behind her. Tohru looked at him. "They loved me enough to die. They wanted to marry me. Why did I fail them?" She began to cry.

"Tohru, look, they died to save you. It was either you or them. They chose them. Now, Akito's orders are for you to take up some form of art and to stop drinking," Hatori quickly addressed the situation. Tohru nodded and looked out to the flowers.

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

"Hatori, can I go to Shigure's?" Tohru asked. "I just want some familiar surroundings."

"I don't know if you should," Hatori answered.

"Oh please. I just don't want to have to think about me. I'm not used to be selfish like this. I don't even know why I'm like this," Tohru begged.

_Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium - don't want to forget how it feels without_

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

"What is Shigure supposed to do? Make you clean his house?" Hatori asked, curious to what she wanted to do.

"Oh, but I don't care. It would take my mind off my feelings of sorrow and self-pity. Just a day to forget what is happening in my life," Tohru answered.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_drown my will to fly_

Momiji ran in to greet Tohru, still looking at the garden. Hatori was shaking his head, trying to think of a way to convince Tohru not to go to Shigure's.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried, his blond hair shining in the sun. Tohru looked at him as he hugged her. She couldn't resist putting her arms around him. He transformed and she held his rabbit form close to him. "Don't cry, Tohru." Tohru couldn't help it, but she started again. Bittersweet tears found their way into Momiji's fur as she held him still. He didn't say a word. Hatori's eyes softened and he leaped forward as Tohru fell backwards. She passed out.

_here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until i let it go_

_Let me go_

"Tohru, watch out!" Yuki had cried. Kyo reacted as well. She just turned and saw the car coming at her. Suddenly she was laying on the sidewalk and people were screaming.

"Yuki! Kyo!" Tohru cried. Someone assured her that everything would be alright in a tone that she knew was false. The paramedics showed only minutes. Kyo was covered immeditely. Tohru started to cry when she saw the site. The driver was killed in the impact.

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

Yuki had lied in the hospital, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Tohru watched him fight for his life. She was the only one allowed in the room besides Hatori. "Yuki, thank you. Thank you for saving me. Please get better." He looked at her with strange eyes. They pleaded with her, telling her his heart's message.

"Tohru, oh, Tohru, Kyo and I loved you very much. We would give anything for your health and safety. You are not hurt, right?" he whispered. Tohru shook her head since she only had minor bruises. "Is Kyo alright? I hate him, but I would like to see him try to beat me again." Tohru just looked at him. "Oh, Tohru, I'm so sorry. I know you cared for him. I'll get better. You'll see." He smiled and Tohru laughed. She watched him as he fell asleep.

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

Tohru fell asleep watching him. She only left when she was ordered to eat and even then did she ever leave his side. She held his hand. He died peacefully in his sleep while Tohru was sleeping by his side. A doctor awoke Tohru to tell her to leave. She look at Yuki and saw the pale kiss of death. She began to cry.

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

Akito himself had pulled her away from the room. He wasn't very happy with her. She had ruined his plan.

_Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside_

Tohru awoke in her room. She looked around. It was dark, but she could see the tray of food awaiting her. She got up to eat some of it, but something moved in the shadows. She jumped, stepping back. It was a male, she could tell. "Who are you?"

_Lithium - don't want to forget how it feels without_

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_oh but God I want to let it go._

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to meet you, Tohru Honda. I'm Hikaru Sohma," he answered, flashing some sort of a smile. Tohru felt a sudden relaxed feeling. It was like Yuki or Kyo was standing before her. He walked closer to her and kissed her. Tohru pushed him away. "I'm sorry, I just had to kiss you, you're pretty cute." Tohru blushed and turned around. She began remembering what Yuki and Kyo taught her to do in case of an attack. Perhaps he wasn't as nice as he seems.


End file.
